Many broadband service delivery providers have a resident network interface unit on their customers' premises. For example, multiple services operator (MSO) customers receive data traffic and content signals from a hybrid fiber-coaxial (HFC) network through customer premise equipment (CPE) devices, including cable modems, embedded multimedia terminal adapters, set top boxes, etc. New generations of CPE devices have increasingly large processing capabilities and computing resources to manage services offered by service providers. These CPE devices typically include powerful processing mechanisms to provide complicated signal processing to send and receive data and sometimes telephony signals including encryption and modulation techniques. However, the full capabilities of these CPE device resources are typically not utilized.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.